


Room 412

by darrenswenis



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrenswenis/pseuds/darrenswenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are assigned as roommates at NYADA. Over time, their friendship blooms into a complicated wing-man situation, choc full of benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure the dorms aren’t back at the NYADA place?” Burt asked Kurt as he parallel parked his truck next to a shoe store.

“It’s New York, Dad. There are tons of schools here, they can’t all have dorms on campus,” Kurt said while staring up at the building through his passenger window. Right above _‘Deni’s Shoe Emporium’_ were about seven more stories of brick building. His curious gaze transformed into an excited smile when his father shut off the engine.

“You ready kiddo?”

“Yeah,” Kurt replied, looking back towards his father. “I’ve been ready for the past four years.”

Burt let out a bittersweet laugh as Kurt pulled his door handle and jumped out of the vehicle. He watched as his son grabbed a couple of duffel bags from the back and slung them over his shoulders. Kurt noticed that Burt was still in the driver’s seat, watching him move about.

“Are _you_ ready, Dad?”

Burt laughed lightly to himself as he finally unbuckled his seat and opened his door. “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready, Kurt.” Kurt frowned, watching Burt come around to his side of the car and grab some bags. “I’ll be fine, kid. I’ll come visit you, you’ll come visit me. It’s not like we’ll never see each other again,” Burt talked more for his sake than Kurt’s. “Now let’s go see this room of yours.”

They walked together through the door next to the entrance of the shoe store, coming to a hallway with a set of stairs and an old elevator. There was a sign on the elevator that read **‘Elevator is under repairs for the week. Will be running again on Saturday. We apologize for the inconvenience. –NYADA Housing Department’**  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

“At least we’ll get lots of exercise today,” Kurt breathed when they reached the fourth floor, two bulging duffel bags still slung over his back. “Alrighty…room 412…” Kurt hummed to himself as he walked down the hallway looking for his room, and squeaked a little when he found it. He fished the key out of his pocket and proceeded to open the door, knocking lightly while doing so.

Inside there was a dark haired boy sitting on the floor with a screwdriver and plank of wood in his hands, who immediately looked up at Kurt like a deer in headlights. There were tons of little pieces on the floor, next to a discarded box and instruction pamphlet.

“Are you Blaine Anderson?” Kurt asked before taking a moment to take in his incredibly handsome face and outrageously gorgeous eyes.

“The one and only!” Blaine beamed before putting down the objects in his hands and getting on his feet to shake Kurt’s hand. “Are you who I think you are?”

“Kurt…Hummel.” He couldn’t help but return Blaine’s overly excited smile.

“Nice to meet you, roomie.”

Burt came up behind Kurt, squeezing past him to walk into the room. “Looks like someone’s building something,” he observed before setting some bags on the ground.

“Oh, yeah, that would be me.” Blaine rubbed his neck embarrassingly as he looked at the mess on the floor. “I took a train to the IKEA in Brooklyn last night and bought a bookshelf, but I’m kind of failing miserably at putting it together.”

“Well I can probably help with that.” He stuck a hand out for Blaine to shake. “Hi, I’m Burt, Kurt’s father.”

Blaine reintroduced himself, explaining that he had arrived a day and a half ago. He was from West Virginia and had taken a plane up on Sunday afternoon. Kurt and his dad told Blaine that they were from Ohio and had just gotten into the city about an hour or two ago. Burt was planning to be on his way back to Lima by sunset.

“Well, since the elevator’s broken, can I offer you a deal, Mr. Hummel?”

Burt raised an eyebrow curiously.

“How about I help Kurt with all of his stuff, and you can help me with the shelf?”

“Are you saying that I’m too old to be climbing stairs all day?”

Kurt mentally cringed, lifting a hand to his forehead.

“Oh—Oh no that’s not what I’m saying at all! I…I just thought because of the elevators…a—and the bookshelf—“

“Calm down kid,” Burt laughed. “I am too old to be climbing stairs all day, at least when I have to drive home for another 11 hours. It sounds like a good idea.”  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Sorry about my dad,” Kurt apologized as him and Blaine made their way down the four flights of stairs.

“Don’t apologize,” Blaine smiled, “he seems like an awesome guy. I like him.”

“Yeah he’s pretty great.”

It was about three-o-clock in the afternoon, and the sun was high in the sky when they were back outside. The city was still very hot and very alive, with the sun’s beams shining off the roofs of cars and busses, and the echoes of horns in the air.

“So what are you at NYADA for?” Blaine asked as him and Kurt walked back into the building with boxes in hand.

“Musical theatre mostly,” he replied. “But I think I’m going to minor in costume design. What about you?”

“The same actually, except I’m going to minor in piano studies.”

Kurt smiled to himself, imagining Blaine with his head lowered at a piano bench, and his hands moving incredibly fast over the keys.

“I used to play too, but I’m definitely not good enough to take it here. How long have you been playing?”

“Since I was five,” Blaine responded.

“Did your parents force it on you?”

“At first, yes,” Blaine laughed. “But I learned to love it on my own.”

“That’s like my Dad and I with cars. I would always be forced to sit in his car shop after school, and for the longest time I refused to even go near a pair of oily overalls.”

“You know how to fix cars?” Blaine inquired, looking behind at Kurt skeptically.

“I do, well, to an extent. Why?”

Blaine smiled as he kept walking up the stairs “I would have never guessed.” Kurt mentally patted himself on the back for breaking the stereotype, assuming that Blaine was assuming that he was gay. Which he had no qualms with, considering he’d been quite enjoying the view of Blaine’s ass going up the stairs for the past minute or so.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eventually all of Kurt’s stuff had been loaded out of the truck, with the help of his new roommate. Burt finished Blaine’s bookshelf and bought them all pizza before he headed out. At around 7 PM, Kurt walked back into his new dorm, doing his best to wipe his eyes with his arm.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked from where he was sitting on his bed, typing something out on his laptop.

“Yeah, yeah…I just…” Kurt sniffed and plopped himself down on his exposed mattress. “I’m gonna miss ‘em.”

Walking back into the building after watching his father pull away had been a very surreal moment for Kurt. When he couldn’t see Burt’s car anymore, he wrapped his arms around himself and looked around at the streets. The people who were walking around looked so _independent_ and headstrong. There seemed to be so much going on, even while there was a beautiful sunset to be seen in the horizon. He had finally made it to New York City, but he never thought it would make him feel so small. Kurt was on his own, and he had tried to not cry too much in front of his dad but now that he was gone he couldn’t help it anymore. He choked out a sob into his hand as he made his way back into the building and up the stairs, and stood outside his dorm room for a good five minutes trying to compose himself.

“You’ll be okay,” Blaine assured while closing his laptop. “The city is really overwhelming to me too, especially since you weren’t here before I was.”

Kurt looked up at Blaine from behind his knees.

“I um,” Blaine breathed out a laugh. “I cried myself to sleep last night, if that makes you feel any better.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“Hm…”

“Does that make you feel better?” he asked.

Kurt smiled. “Well it makes me feel a lot less stupid.”

“It gets a lot better, you know. Or at least I feel a lot better now that you’re here. It’s a lot less, you know…lonely…and frightening.”

“Glad I can help,” Kurt declared softly, meeting Blaine’s eyes for a moment in silence. “I—I’m going to start unpacking, if that’s alright with you.”

“Yeah, yeah that’s fine. I think I’m going to go take a shower myself.”  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A couple of weeks flew by very smoothly for Kurt and for Blaine. During the first few days they got along very well, and were barely ever in the dorm for the sake of exploring the city. When classes started up they both found that they were almost never in the dorm at the same time. Kurt would come in from a morning ballet class right when Blaine was leaving for a theatre history lecture and when Blaine would come back from a private piano lesson, Kurt was going out to a sewing class.

One night after a very long yoga class with Rachel, Kurt walked out of his dorm to go to the showers at the end of the hall. He was exhausted, and as soon as he entered the bathrooms he dropped his shower caddy by the sink and leaned against it. He half-smiled politely at a girl washing her face at the other side of the bathroom.

“Long day?” a familiar voice said behind Kurt, startling him. He looked up in the mirror just in time to see Blaine wrapping a towel around his warm, wet body. Casual as ever.

“Yeah,” Kurt half whispered in response. “Rachel kept insisting that my crane pose was off center and that just snowballed into a bigger argument.”

“Rachel, the one I met yesterday?”

“The very same.” Blaine walked up to the sink next to him, and Kurt took off his shirt, trying his best to not stare at his body.

“She seemed like a sweetheart when I met her.”

“You have no idea.” Kurt sighed and grabbed his blue shower caddy and towel.

“Taking a shower?”

“Yep.”

“Hmm…” Blaine grabbed his own things and headed out of the bathroom. “Shame you didn’t get here earlier. We could have taken one together.”

Kurt’s eyes went wide as he watched Blaine exit. His jaw dropped and he mouthed an 'oh my god’ to himself before turning to the other girl at the sink.

“Did that just happen?”

The girl nodded at him and immediately burst into a fit of giggles, leaning over into the sink.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

“So where were you last night?” Kurt inquired while stirring his coffee. He and Blaine were having ‘roomie bonding time’ (as Blaine had so eloquently called it) at a coffee shop right near campus.

Blaine chuckled and tipped his head back. “Last night is a long story.”

“I’m all ears.”

“If you insist.” He took a sip of his mug of coffee. “Yesterday I was in the piano lab, hashing out a Debussy piece for an assessment next week, when suddenly I see this really cute guy a couple of pianos over. You could tell he was a beginner. He was staring intently at one of those ‘Teach Yourself Piano’ books and he kept fumbling over scales. So I went up to him, offered him a bit of help, a few beginner tips, and then the next thing I know we’re flirting. And then he invites me out for drinks…”

Kurt raised his eyebrows. “Ooo, drinks. Sophisticated.”

“Right? Turns out the guy is a senior! The last time I got asked out back home was to hang out at the mall. Welcome to college!”

“So let me guess how this goes,” Kurt proposed.

Blaine raised an eyebrow in anticipation. Kurt tried to ignore how charmingly sexy it made him look.

“Twenty-two year old takes you to a bar, twenty-two year old gets you drunk, twenty-two year old takes you back to his swanky apartment…”

“Swanky,” Blaine repeated.

“By the looks of the way you walked in this morning, twenty-two year old took away the big ‘V’…”

Blaine laughed a genuine laugh, his eyes crinkling in the most adorable way. “The big ‘V’ was taken a long time ago, Kurt.”

Kurt’s eyebrows shot up “ _Ohh_ so you’re…okay…”

“I didn’t—like lose my virginity when I was eleven, no. It was a couple of years ago, but it feels like _ages_.”

“Because you’ve had so much since then?”

“More like because I’ve changed so much since then.”

“Is there some sort of gel-free Blaine Anderson past that I’m missing out on?” Kurt teased with a smile as he leaned forward on the table.

“Oh yes, horrible, _horrible_ days dusted with frizz,” Blaine cringed, smiling when Kurt laughed. “So what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Whatever happened to your ‘V’?”

Kurt sighed and gently tapped his fingers against the glass of his mug. “I have still managed to hold my ‘V’ dear.”

Blaine almost chokes on his coffee.

“ _You’re a virgin?_ ”

“Why, is that so hard to believe?”

He looked at Kurt incredulously. “Kurt, have you seen you? You’re like…god, Kurt.”

“I mean it’s not like I’ve never fooled around before. I’ve just never, you know, _done the deed_.”

Kurt watched Blaine as he leaned back in his seat and squinted his eyes a little, like he was studying him. “Would you like to lose it?” Blaine asked lowly.

“I’m very open to the possibility, with the right person.”

Blaine simply continued to look at him with a knowing smile.

“What are you going to do, start looking for someone I should lose my virginity to?”

“Why not?” He replied, his smile widening.

“You’re ridiculous.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was doing busy doing homework on a Tuesday night, when Blaine barged into the room, virtually bouncing with energy.

                “You, Mr. Kurt Hummel, have _the_ best roommate on the entire planet!”

                “I do?”

                “Yes.” Blaine hurried over to Kurt’s bed, got on top of it, closed Kurt’s laptop, and set it aside. “Because I, Blaine Anderson the 1st, have managed to get us two top notch, handcrafted, _practically legal_ …fake ID’s.”

Kurt looked back at him suspiciously. “Okay, where are they?”

                “They’re being printed.”

                “What, in some dark alley in the depths of the Bronx?” He joked.

                “Possibly.” Blaine got up from Kurt’s bed and went to his own, sitting against the wall, directly across from Kurt. “They should be done by tomorrow night though. Which means…”

                “Who goes out drinking on a Wednesday night?”

                “We do.” Blaine began idly playing with a little souvenir ball that was sitting on his end table.

                “Maybe I have plans.”

                “Maybe you don’t.”

                “I do, actually.” Kurt is immediately offended when Blaine scoffed a second later. “You’re not the only one who can pick up seniors.”

 “Cancel the plans, make them chase after you.” Blaine tossed the ball to Kurt.

                “I’m not going to cancel a study date to go out drinking with my roommate on a _Wednesday night_.” Kurt threw the ball back to Blaine.

                “Oh really, a study date?” Blaine commented thoughtfully. “How exhilarating.”

                “It’s a Wednesday night!”

                “It’s hump day.” Blaine threw the ball to Kurt.

                “What’s that supposed to mean?”

                “It _means_ that we should go out for drinks!” Blaine claimed, raising his hands to catch the ball that Kurt threw back at him.

                “Are you trying to get me inebriated so you can take advantage of me.”

Blaine tilted his head in thought for a moment, and then threw the ball back. “I’m trying to go out and do something with you that does not involve getting coffee or doing errands. And I also want to get a chance to use my new ID. Whether or not we sleep together is neither here nor there.”

                Kurt’s hands went still right when he was about to throw the ball. “You want to have sex with me?”

                “Of course I want to have sex with you,” Blaine defended, looking offended for some reason. “You’re gorgeous.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, breathed out a disbelieving smile and threw the ball back at Blaine. He couldn’t believe that they were talking this casually about having sex with each other. They’re roommates, this conversation should be weird. This conversation should be downright creepy. And there’s always the possibility that Blaine was just teasing him but something in his gut can’t believe that it’s that easy.

                “I have plans,” Kurt said simply, quietly.

                “Yeah, well,” Blaine threw the ball back, “we’ll see about that.” He watched as Kurt squeezed the ball in his hands for a while. “So who’s this study date with?”

                “This guy Adam, from my ballet class.” Kurt lightly tossed the ball back.

                “It’s a _dancing_ date?” Blaine raised his eyebrows. “Now that’s a very different situation entirely.”

Kurt shrugged. “I’m having trouble with my ‘ _pas de poisson_ ’s.”

                “Oh, I bet.”Blaine smiled as Kurt sighed and pulled his laptop back open to go back to his homework. “So, is he hot?” he asked.

                “Adam?”

Blaine nodded.

                “Yes. Adam is very hot.”

                “Tell me about him.”

Kurt eyed Blaine warily.

                “Hey, I want to know about the guy who’s possibly fucking my best friend!”

                “He looks like a young Patrick Swayze,” Kurt answered with a hidden smile.

Blaine made an impressed face, and tossed the ball between his hands. “And he’s a senior, and he’s in your ballet class, and you’ll be dancing together…”

                “And that’s pretty much it,” Kurt confirmed.

                “Oh but you’ve forgotten the most important part,” Blaine added.

                “Yeah? What’s that?”

                “That he wants to bang you.” Blaine hopped off his bed and reached for his wallet and keys.

Kurt scoffed. “I highly doubt that.”

Blaine stopped in the middle of the room to look at Kurt, while bouncing the ball lightly in his hand. “He’s a distinguished senior offering a freshman help at school…after hours,” he reiterated, then threw the ball so it hit Kurt’s nose. “He wants to bang you.” Blaine walked over to the door, swinging it open and turning around before leaving. “Everyone wants to bang you.”

* * *

Kurt Hummel liked to sleep shirtless more often than not. He found that the key to a good night’s sleep is to wear as little layers as possible, especially while it was still warm out. However, since he started living with Blaine, he usually decided against sleeping in partial nudity. Even though it was always a tad too warm, and it would take him a bit longer to fall asleep, he forced himself to wear a t-shirt and pajama pants.

On Tuesday night, Kurt stayed up till 4 AM, quietly typing an analytical paper while Blaine snored softly on the other side of the room. When he was finally done, he couldn’t find any shits to give about wearing pajamas to bed. Getting up to do his moisturizing routine was enough torture, let alone climbing into bed with unnecessary layers. So that night the only thing covering Kurt when he fell asleep was his black boxer-briefs that clung to his thighs.

When Blaine woke up the next morning, he let himself stare at Kurt’s sleeping form, admiring the lines of his back. His roommate was sleeping on his stomach with his arms cradling the pillow under his head. His body was stretched out, taut against the sheets while his burgundy blanket rested just below his hips. Right as Blaine started to imagine his own hands skimming the surface of the pale expanse of Kurt’s back, the sleeping boy rolled over onto it, snapping him out of his reverie. Blaine shook his head and kept moving about, collecting his things for a shower.

* * *

                “Good morning Kurt!” Blaine yelled into a quiet dorm as he reentered at eleven-o-clock. “It is a _beautiful_ day.”

                “Shut up,” Kurt mumbled, flipping his pillow over his head.

                “It’s a new day, darling,” he said while putting down some of his things. “There are things to be done, people to see…coffee to be drunk.” He set a grande mocha latte down on Kurt’s night stand.

Kurt’s head perked up.

                “You got me coffee?”

                “And a bagel,” Blaine added, tossing a brown paper bag on Kurt’s bed. The brown-haired boy smiled in response, lifting the blanket off his body so that he could sit up.

Blaine took a big bite of his own bagel and sat down on his bed, only to still his chewing when he looked at Kurt again. He was in tight boxer-briefs that left _nothing_ to the imagination, especially since Kurt’s dick was proudly tenting in the black cloth. However, the roommate himself was oblivious to his own erection, and casually leaned against the wall next to his bed while he enjoyed his breakfast.

                “Thanks Blaine.”

                “Don’t mention it,” he assured quietly, forcing himself to keep chewing and to look at Kurt’s face instead of his very, very interesting briefs. He coughed, just for good measure. “I um, I picked up our ID’s today—just now…while you were sleeping.”

Kurt extended a grabbing hand out to Blaine as he took a bite of his bagel. “Lemme see.” Blaine flicked a small card over to him. “Oh my god, that’s actually me!” he said while he chewed.

                “Well duh it’s you.”

                “Yeah but like…I thought they would just find a look alike… _shit_ is that my actual license picture?”

Blaine nodded.

                “Where the hell did you get my license picture!?”

                “From your license, silly,” Blaine said as if it was apparent, taking a sip of his coffee. 

                “So you just…managed to take my driver’s license without me noticing…”

                “You were in the shower.”

Kurt studied the fake ID, taking in the fake name and address. “Was this before or after you invited me to shower with you.” Blaine smirked and Kurt spoke up again before he could answer. “Turk Lemont? Turk? Like, from Tarzan?”

                “Hey, the name and address are all sketchy Ben’s fault.”

                “ _Sketchy Ben_ ,” Kurt repeated, “good to know you got these from a reliable source. What’s the name on yours?”

                “Edwin Nosdret.”

Kurt huffs out a laugh and takes another bite of his bagel. “Oh that’s _gold_.”

                “So, you and me and a couple of the guys from NYADA’s orchestra tonight? There’s a place not too far from here called the Aura…”

                “Blaine…I already—“

                “You have a study date, I know. I figured it wouldn’t hurt to try again.” He let his eyes linger on Kurt’s chest and arms, and watched the way his neck contracted as he sipped from the cardboard cup.

                “Thank you for the ID, though. It was very thoughtful of you. And also the coffee and the bagel.  I’m very impressed that you know my coffee order.”

“Of course I do,” Blaine asserted with an insulted look as he headed back towards the door. “I’ll see you later Kurt, I have an English class to go to. Have fun dancing with Adam. Don’t make him too sexually frustrated, okay? I’m not sure if he’ll be able to control himself while correcting you on your dance form.”

Kurt furrowed his brow at the bewilderment, but smiled nonetheless.

                “I’ll try.”

                “Oh, and Kurt?” Blaine asked right before he closed the door behind him.

                “Yeah?”

                “Nice cock.”

                “Wha—“ Kurt stiffened, then looked down at his pants. “Fucking Christ! Blaine!” He scrambled in his bed, almost dropping his coffee in an effort to cover himself. Blaine laughed as he shut the door.

                “ _I’m happy to see you too, Kurt,_ ” Blaine shouted from the hallway.

* * *

It was late at night when Blaine reentered their dorm room. Kurt was sitting on top of his bed, staring at his laptop. He was also shirtless, only wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants on his hips.

                “Hey Blaine,” Kurt greeted him when he heard the door click shut. He looked at the bottle in Blaine’s hands and his eyebrows lifted. “What’cha got there?”

                “Are you always in that position?” Blaine asked, ignoring Kurt’s question.

                “I see that you were very serious when you said you were eager to try out the new ID.”

                “I feel like every time I walk in here you’re either right there, on your bed and leaning against the wall…or you’re not here at all.”

Kurt shrugged, much more interested in the object that was in Blaine’s hands.

                “Is that tequila?”

                “How was your date?”

Kurt sighed and watched as Blaine settled opposite him, on his own side of the room, just like they had the other night. He sat Indian-style and waited for a response while Blaine started working on opening the bottle.

                “It was alright. Not too bad, not amazing. Are you drunk?”

                “Did he kiss you?” Blaine asked, pointing his attention towards the bottle instead of his roommate.

                “Okay, how about _you_ answer one of my questions? We’ll take turns.”

                “Which question do you want me to answer first?”         

“The ‘are you drunk’ one.”

Blaine smiled and looked at Kurt through his eyelashes. “I was saving that for when I reached the safety of our room.” He successfully removed the plastic and got down to the cork. “Did he kiss you?”

                “He did.”

Blaine seemed to nod in admiration.

                “Are you trying to kill yourself?” Kurt asked, causing Blaine to look up at him. “That is a very large bottle of tequila.”

                “Well, seeing as I have no idea what I’m doing, I guess so. But that’s what I have you for, right?”

                “Have you never been drunk before?”

                “Nope.”

Kurt leaned back, taking the fact in. “Didn’t see that one coming.”

                “What better way to break my sober virginity than in a controlled environment, am I right?”

                “So, I’m a virgin, and you’ve never been drunk,” Kurt concluded. “I’d say that about evens us out.”

                “Except I’m about to be drunk.”

                “And I’ll be a virgin forever,” he joked.

                “The universe wouldn’t allow it,” Blaine insisted with a smile.

Kurt watched as Blaine fidgeted with the bottle, wondering just how truthful Blaine was with his casual compliments. “So that’s why you wanted me to go drinking with you? You wanted a controlled environment?”

                “I believe you have asked the past two questions. Why wasn’t it an amazing date?”

Kurt looked up at the ceiling for a second, and rubbed a finger over his lip. “Honestly?”

                “Honestly.” Blaine popped the bottle open.

                “He was being shy. I thought there would be all this touching and sexual tension you know? I kind of expected us to be pulled together like magnets, but it didn’t really work that way. He seemed nervous, and then when he finally did get close to kiss me, we were done practicing.”

Blaine lifted the bottle up to his lips, tilting it slightly, letting a small amount of liquid go into his mouth, and then swallowing. He winced, and Kurt furrowed his eyebrows while watching him.

                “So in short,” Blaine commented once he had swallowed, “you were horny.”

                “Yes,” Kurt replied, staring at the bottle of tequila. “Still am.”

Blaine leaned forward off the side of his bed, extending his hand forward and offering Kurt the bottle.

_To hell with it_.

Kurt reached forward and took the bottle from Blaine, hesitating a little before he took a small sip. Somehow, he managed to blanch and talk at the same time.

                “He barely even put his hands on my waist when he corrected my form. I even completely botched a few just hoping that it would get more of a hands-on demonstration going,” he ranted, then extended his arm to give the bottle back to Blaine. “This stuff is toxic, oh my god.”

                “Yeah,” Blaine laughed, “it really, really is. Have you had tequila before?”

                “Not by itself! Jesus, I’m already feeling it a little bit.” Kurt’s face looked pained.

                “This should be interesting,” Blaine murmured before taking a small swallow.

                “God, this is a terrible idea.”

                “This is a _fantastic_ idea.” He capped the bottle warily. “I am definitely feeling it too.”

Ten minutes later, Blaine had taken around four shots, and Kurt had about three, and they were both learning the rapid effects of hard liquor. They talked and giggled, sagged against their respective walls and gazed at each other.

                “I consider myself a lightweight,” Kurt giggled. “So god knows exactly what stage of drunkenness you’re in right now.”

                “I feel like that was a quip towards my height.”

                “It was.”

                “For the record, I’ve never felt better. I feel very happy.” Blaine smiled. “And I’ve officially decided that my height is sexy.”

                “Sexy?” Kurt chuckled. Blaine hummed in affirmation. “Explain that decision to me.”

                “Well, in my experiences with men, a lot of them enjoy someone they can lean down to kiss.”

Kurt watched as Blaine uncorked the bottle and took another sip.

                “When’s the last time you kissed someone?” he asked Blaine.

                “It’s been a little while.”

                “When’s the last time you had sex?”

Blaine laughed. “A little longer.”

                “Did you top or bottom?”

                “Why would you want to know?” Blaine asked with a teasing curiosity. He could feel the foundation of the conversation change. There was something palpable floating in the air, thickening the tension by the second.

                “I’m interested.”  

Blaine watched as Kurt’s eyes roamed down his body, with absolutely no pretense of hiding the fact.

                “I bottomed.”

 A small shiver twisted through him at the thought of what could have been going through his roommate’s mind at that moment. He tossed the capped bottle of tequila onto Kurt’s bed, and the brunette immediately picked it up and took a sip.

                “What are you thinking about?” Blaine posed, watching Kurt very closely.

Kurt closed his eyes, and Blaine wondered whether it was to let the shot resonate or if he was simply concentrating. His heart was beating fast for some reason, and he couldn’t stop staring at Kurt’s chest.

                “Fucking you,” Kurt responded with a shudder, his eyes still closed and his head leant against the wall.

Blaine’s dick twitched inside his jeans, and he immediately put his hand over it and rubbed over himself very gently.

                “God, Kurt,” he breathed. “Have I ever told you how hot you are?”

                “You’ve mentioned it,” Kurt said lowly as he stared at Blaine with lidded eyes. “You’re touching yourself.”

                “You are too.”

Kurt looked down and suddenly noticed for the first time that he was palming himself through his pajamas. He could feel his cock started to fill up from the intensity of the situation, and he couldn’t help but sit there and stare between Blaine’s hand and his.

                “Fuck, Kurt, you looked so big the other morning.” Blaine gave in, firmly squeezing himself through his pants. “I wanted to see it so bad.”

                “Do you still want to see?” Kurt’s hand dipped below the waistband of his pants and briefs.

                “ _Yes_ ,” Blaine moaned in response as he unbuttoned his jeans and reached his hand inside.

                “Fuck, Blaine.” Kurt hissed as he reached down to pull his pajama pants off. Once those were abandoned on the floor, he pulled his mostly hard cock out through the slit of his briefs.

Blaine ripped off his jeans and stroked himself through his boxers, letting out small gasps of air and not letting his eyes stray from Kurt’s beautiful dick. It was pink and thick and even longer than Blaine imagined. He was mesmerized by the way that Kurt’s hand would stroke it, pulling skin from the base up. His smooth head had a tiny bead of pre-come collecting at the slit, and it made Blaine’s mouth water.  Before he knew it, he was fully hard and leaking inside his boxers.

                “Let me see,” Kurt begged. “God, just let me see you.”

                “I’ll take off everything and you take off everything,” Blaine persisted, already leaning forward to take off his shirt. Kurt took off his briefs and spread his legs, digging his head against the wall as he stroked himself firmly.

                “Jesus, fuck, Kurt. I can see everything.”  

                “Yeah?” Kurt teased with a breathy voice, staring at where Blaine was on his knees at the other side of the room, naked and twisting his hand on the red head of his cock and spreading pre-come.

                “I would love to fuck that tight little asshole,” Blaine grunted, his mouth falling open as he gave a particularly hard tug to himself.

                “Shit, Blaine. I want it so bad. All of it.” Kurt spit into his own hand to help lubricate himself

                “Fuck. Not like this. Oh baby, believe me, I would fucking tear you apart. Just…not like thi—“ He cut himself off with a groan as a tremor shook his body.

They continued to completely stare at each other, trying to soak up every little detail of the other’s body in to their memory. It was a bit dry for both of them, but they couldn’t care less. It felt incredible. Their moans were both from the pornographic sight in front of them, and from the distant thought that _they couldn’t fucking believe that this way happening_.

Kurt came with a whine, spurting strings of white all over his heaving chest. Blaine groaned loudly at the sight.

                “Goddamn it, Kurt…the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Blaine sagged against the bed while he followed, spilling himself over his fist and on his thighs.

They both stared at the ceiling, waiting for their breathing to slow down. The alcohol only prolonged their post-orgasm haze, leaving them both heavily sated and smiling.

                “I don’t know if my next drinking experience is going to be able to beat this,” Blaine thought out loud, causing them both to fall into a fit of lazy laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kurt woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that Blaine was no longer in the room. The next thing that he noticed was that his head _hurt like hell_. He groaned and rolled over in bed, trying to get the sun out of his eyes, and ended up falling off the edge with a monkey-like screech. Kurt groaned even louder, leaned forward into a sitting position, and frowned as he felt cold dorm-floor tile against his bare ass.

He pulled his comforter out from behind him and lazily wrapped it around himself as he stared up at Blaine’s empty bed. After staring into space for a little bit, he tried to review the past night’s events in his mind. He had met Adam at the studio and practiced with him for about an hour or two (he smirked while remembering the kiss between the two of them) and then afterwards he came back to the dorm and started working on some homework…and then… _right._ Blaine had come in with a bottle of tequila and then they talked about god knows what and… _masturbated in front of each other?_ Kurt’s eyes went wide and he recalled vague images of Blaine’s cock in his own fist, right there on the other side of the room for him to see.

 _No_ , it must have been a dream. There’s _no way_ …right?

The naked college student stayed there on the floor, with his elbows resting against his knees and his hands in his hair. He remembered talking to Blaine for a really long time afterwards, but he couldn’t remember what about.

 _Well maybe the dialogue had something to do with the fact that you had an orgasm in front of him_ , Kurt thought sarcastically to himself.

With a sigh he finally got up from the floor and wrapped the duvet around his bare shoulders. Sitting on his nightstand was a bottle of water and two small pills on a napkin. A piece of hastily ripped notebook paper sat next to it that read, “ ** _If you’re feeling even a little bit like I’m feeling right now_** ”.  

Kurt smiled and gladly popped the pills into his mouth while grabbing the bottle of water.

                “Are you feeling confused as shit?” Kurt murmured to himself. “Because then yes, we’re feeling the same.”

* * *

* * *

Walking though NYADA, wondering when he was going to see Blaine again was like trying not to step on land-mines. He had no idea what last night meant, or how sober Blaine would react to it. He walked the halls nervously later that day, knowing that his roommate was in his acting class, and waiting for the inevitable meet up. He was a couple of minutes early and the doors weren’t open yet, so he sat on a bench close by.

                 “Hello gorgeous,” a familiar English voice came from his right.

                “Adam! Hey…” Kurt replied, suddenly remembering that the foreign senior existed. He mentally noted how well Adam’s dark grey shirt complimented his physique, and how soft his green beanie looked against his hair.

                “I don’t know about you,” he sat down next to Kurt and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “but I had a _very_ nice time last night.”

Kurt was almost surprised at how forward the older man was being, he didn’t seem nervous at all. It was like he was a completely different person than he was the night before, which was refreshing.

                “Yeah? Well you’ll be happy to know that I thought it was very pleasant also.”

Adam beamed. “Fantastic, because I was thinking that maybe tomorrow night we could…”

Kurt saw Blaine walking down the hall in corner of his eye, immediately and unintentionally tuning Adam out.

                “Sorry what was that?”

                “Scandals? Tomorrow night?” Adam repeated.

                “Kurt!” Blaine greeted as he walked towards the bench, waving his hand. _Shit, that hand…wrapped around his dick_.  Images from last night immediately started flashing back into Kurt’s mind. He blushed. “Is this the guy you were talking about?”

                “Yeah! T-this is Adam,” Kurt answered as he idly rubbed the man’s shoulder.

                “You talk about me, huh?” Adam smiled.

Kurt blushed even harder. “This is my roommate, Blaine. Blaine, Adam.”

                “So he _does_ talk about me!”

                “Briefly, last night,” Blaine smirked.

 _Oh god._  

                “Well, Blaine, I was just asking Kurt if he would want to go to Scandals tomorrow night, maybe we could make it a group thing?”

Blaine lit up. “Yeah! That sounds like a great idea! I know a couple of guys who would love to come, we can invite Rachel, it’ll be a ball.”

Kurt had to force himself to shut his jaw when Adam looked back at him.

                “Uh—um yeah! That’s…an idea.”

                “Amazing, It’s a plan then! Tomorrow night, nine-o-clock,” Adam enthused, then got up from the bench. “Well I have a playwriting class to get to, but you guys have fun!” And with that he started back down the hallway.

Blaine smiled down at the boy left sitting on the bench. “Hi, Kurt.”

                “Hey.” Kurt eyed him suspiciously.

                “How are you?”

                “I’m just…peachy,” he replied with a forced smile. 

                “Great. We’ve got an acting class to get to.”

Kurt got up from the bench slowly, still incredibly confused, slung his bag over his shoulder, and followed Blaine.

* * *

                “Wanna go grab lunch?” Blaine asked Kurt once Acting I was over.

Kurt had just watched Blaine and some other girl in the class act out a very aggressive sample breakup scene for the past twenty minutes, complete with yelling and chair flipping. He was sitting on the floor of the studio, scrolling through his twitter feed when Blaine plopped himself down next to him.

Later they found a food truck parked outside NYADA and bought some hot sandwiches. Slowly the two of them walked back to the dorm building, eating their panini’s the whole way.

                “So are we going to talk about it?” Kurt asked.

                “What’s that?”

                “Last night.”

He paused, looking up at the buildings. “Well… _it_ seems pretty simple to me,” Blaine concluded while he chewed.

Kurt stared at him for a moment. “Simple? I’m confused as hell.”

Blaine laughed. “What? We were drunk, you were horny, I was horny.”

                “Why don’t you say the word horny some more?”

                “Okay, horny horny horny hor—“

                “Jesus Christ, you’re five.”

                “Which is a fact I pride myself on.” He smiled at Kurt’s eye roll. “It was spontaneous and…and fun. That’s what it was, just us having some fun.”

                “Yeah well I’ve never really considered watching each other jerk off as just a good friendly time,” he murmured.

                “Why not?”

Kurt looked at Blaine dubiously.

                “I’m serious!” Blaine asserted as Kurt took another bite of his sandwich. “Why can’t we, as, you know, _two people who find each other attractive_ , just explore our sexuality?”

                “Because it’s weird! And unrealistic…”

Blaine chuckled. “It’s college, Kurt. Casual sex isn’t some rare thing. If you can even count what we did as sex…”

Kurt stayed silent and picked at his sandwich.

                “You really regret it that much?” Blaine asked.

                “It’s not that I regret it. I just would never have done it if I was sober.”

                “But you liked it?”

Kurt folded his lips behind his teeth and looked forward with exasperation.

                “I’ll take that as a yes,” Blaine smiled.

                “Well what are you trying to get me to say, Blaine?”

                “Hey, you’re the one who wanted to talk about this.”

                “What, you weren’t going to talk about it?”

                “I was kind of hoping that we were going to just settle into the friends with benefits concept, actually,” Blaine admitted.

Kurt looked at Blaine disbelievingly. “You did not just say that.”

                “What?” Blaine eyed Kurt and started walking sideways, presenting himself in front of him. “ _You don’t want this again_?”

“Technically I never even had it, okay?” Kurt sputtered. “And we were drunk.”

Blaine took a bite of his sandwich. “I know what you’re trying to say, ya know. You’re just doing a really bad job at explaining yourself.”

                “Then what am I trying to say?”

                “You don’t want things to be _weird_ , because we’re roommates and we have to live with each other every day for at least the rest of the year.”

                “I…yes.”

                “Now, Kurt, would you consider us weird right now?”

                “No…not exactly.”

                “Well there you have it!” Blaine smiled, and then took the last bite of his sandwich. “That was really, really good. We should eat at food trucks more often.”

                “Does this mean we’ve successfully talked about it?” Kurt asked as he watched Blaine throw out a wrapper.

                “Depends,” Blaine smiled as he went in front of Kurt and stopped their pace. “Am I going to successfully be able to do it again sometime?”

                “Oh you’re _incorrigible_ ,” Kurt asserted, walking past Blaine to continue down the street.

                “Hey!” Blaine yelled after his roommate. “This is just bros helping bros!”

* * *

While getting ready, Kurt pondered what going to Scandals with a huge group of people that included Blaine and Adam would be like. He knew it was a karaoke bar, but he didn’t really know what to expect. He tried on a couple of different outfits before settling on a plaited dark purple cardigan over a grey oxford collared shirt. Blaine had walked in right as he was pulling up his pants, and Kurt almost tripped over himself in haste. After a small discussion (where Blaine tried to convince Kurt that he didn’t need to try to cover up himself for him) they decided to take the subway together to Scandals.

                “Have you been to this place before?” Blaine asked him while they sat in the orange seats of the train.

                “Nope.”

                “So, do you know if it’s a club or…”

                “It’s a karaoke bar,” Kurt replied, idly looking at his phone, “and apparently a big NYADA hangout.”

                “Oh.”

Kurt looked up at Blaine. “Why do you sound so disappointed?”

Blaine shrugged. “I guess I just thought it would be more of a nightclub situation.”

                “And that’s why you wore the leather jacket?” Kurt asked.

                “You know me so well,” Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt looked back to his phone. “At least you might be able to convince unassuming men that you’re some sort of bad boy.”

                “Are you saying that I’m not badass?”

                “That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Kurt answered, not even looking up from his phone.

                “Kurt, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m wearing a _leather jacket_.” Blaine looked his roommate eagerly in the eye, watching as Kurt gave him a once over and sighed.

                “Nope, you’re a saint.”

Blaine crossed his arms. “Give me _three good reasons_.”

                “Well, you always pick up your laundry. Like I have literally never seen a cloth item of yours on the floor. Not even a towel.”

                “So what, I’m a clean guy.”         

                “Every time I sleep in later than you, there is almost always breakfast and coffee sitting on my nightstand when I wake up. Even if it’s cereal.”

                “What, badasses aren’t allowed to be thoughtful?”

                “You talk on the phone with your mother every other night for a half-an-hour.”

                “I’m done with this conversation,” Blaine decided with a huff, slumping back in his seat. Kurt laughed and slumped back with Blaine, leaning his head on his roommates shoulder. “Tired?”

                “A little. It’s been a long day.”

                “Are you sure you want to go to Scandals? You could head back to the dorm if you have classes in the morning…”

                “No, no I’m fine.” Kurt sat up again. “I have no classes tomorrow, I’ll just get coffee or something when we get there.”

                “Alright, are you sure,” Blaine asked, tilting his head to look Kurt in the eye.

                “Yes, I’m fine,” he smiled. “Saint Anderson.”

                “Oh shut up,” Blaine retorted, nudging Kurt’s head off his shoulder.

* * *

Scandals was packed, to say the least. It was a Friday night, and every single table was full. The entire crowd was completely made up of college students, mostly from NYADA. There was this musical energy in the air, and tons of cheering as different people went up to go sing karaoke. Kurt spotted Rachel sitting at a high table with a couple of other guys that he recognized from their ‘voice and movement’ class. He was a little glad that Rachel was immediately waving him over. The place was a little bit overwhelming, and Kurt wouldn’t really have known where to go. 

Rachel hopped out of her seat to give Kurt a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. “Oh my God, Kurt, please don’t tell me I’m the only one who’s having major reality checks every day. Do you ever just sit back and bask in the fact that we _live in New York City_?” Rachel enthused.

                “That happens to me pretty much every time I step outside of a building,” Kurt answered, returning her excited gaze. “Have you seen Adam?” He had introduced the two a couple of weeks ago.

                “I think he walked by a couple of minutes ago.” Rachel leaned closer. “Is there a special something going on between you two?” She asked, eager for gossip.

                “He’s an interest, yeah,” Kurt replied. “Nothing too exciting has happened though.”

                “Well what’s your definition of exciting?”

                “I mean, we kissed…”

Rachel cooed. “Oh, Kurt! Your first big city romance!”

                “Calm down, sister,” Kurt clarified. “I’m definitely not looking for a lot of romance right now. I just want to have fun.” Although he still kept scanning the crowd, looking for a particular English blonde.

                “Alright then, where’s Blaine?”

Kurt hadn’t even noticed that they had gotten separated. “Oh, I don’t know actually. We walked in together.” He suddenly spotted Blaine laughing with a group of people he didn’t know, standing around a high table with a drink in his hand. His roommate seemed very much in his element, and Kurt would never admit that there was a tiny part of him that was a little bit jealous that Blaine was able to make so many friends so fast.

                “Oh, there’s Adam!” Rachel said excitedly, and then lowered her voice. “Oh.”

                “What?” Kurt asked, and then finally spotted Adam, who was very indiscreetly shoving his tongue down someone’s throat.

                “Well hey, who needs him, right? There are _plenty_ of guys here that would be more than willing to be your romantic interest.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows as he stared at the two men obviously invested in each other at the other side of the bar. “No, no that’s fine, right? We’re not chained down to each other at all, all we’ve done is kiss,” he defended, although he still secretly felt small pangs of betrayal. Some friends from various classes came up to talk to him for a little bit, before walking off again to drink or whatever. Soon enough he sat there silently next to Rachel, staring at some people he didn’t know who were doing karaoke on the stage in the corner of the room. Kurt contemplated the idea of going up to Adam and confronting him about something. What that something was, he wasn’t so sure of yet. Maybe, _hey why the hell would you invite me to go to a bar with you if you’re going to blatantly throw yourself on someone else_ , or _are you really not able to keep your dick inside your pants for like two minutes until I got here_.

                “Kurt I think you need to settle down,” Blaine’s voice suddenly came from right next to him. “You’re having way too much fun right now.” Kurt looked towards his roommate with a rueful smile, shrugging a little bit. “Here, I brought you something.” Blaine slid a full cocktail glass over on the table.

                “What is it?”

                “An expresso cocktail,” Blaine answered, and then placed a hand lightly on Kurt’s back, “because I remember a certain someone saying that they were tired.”

                “Thanks,” Kurt expressed, gladly sipping the drink. He turned to talk to Rachel, but found that she was out of her chair, smiling at some freakishly handsome foreigner who was complimenting her vocal abilities. “Weren’t you with your friends?”

                “I’m sorry about Adam,” Blaine added, ignoring Kurt’s question. “Seems like he’s, you know, moved on.”

                “No he’s—I’m not…upset, per se.”

                “You’re just…upset,” Blaine laughed, sliding into the seat Rachel was previously occupying.

                “More like disappointed.” He glanced back in Adam’s direction. “I was expecting tonight to be much more interesting.”

Blaine leaned his chin on his hand, joining Kurt in looking at the British guy, and then back at his roommate. “Kurt, do you remember when we got coffee and I told you that I was going to find someone for you to lose your virginity to?”

                “Vaguely.”

Kurt remembered thoroughly.

                “Well I don’t think I’m going to drop that plan.” Blaine leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. “And I’ll be damned if you leave this bar without someone besides me telling you just how nice your ass looks in those jeans.”  

He narrowed his eyes at Blaine. “Go on.”

                “No, _you_ go on. Pick someone,” Blaine encouraged before taking a sip of his own bottle of beer. Kurt tried not to laugh at his grimace.

                “Beer’s not your favorite drink?” Kurt asked.

                “I’m trying to make myself get used to it. Now shut up and choose a guy,” Blaine frowned.

                “Alright.” Kurt scanned the room for a moment. “Okay, got one.”

                “Well go on, talk to him.”

Kurt considered arguing with him, but it was probably useless to do so. After all, he wanted to have fun, and sitting back in a chair watching people sing is not the best way to have fun. With a sigh, Kurt took another sip of his drink and left the table. “Watch that for me?” he asked before walking off.

Blaine watched his roommate with a smirk as he stepped up to a guy sitting at the bar. Kurt put on a big smile for him, and from the back of his head, it seemed like the guy was reacting positively. “Well his gaydar is definitely proficient,” Blaine mumbled to himself as he witnessed the stranger inviting Kurt to join him. It didn’t take long for him to decide that staring longingly at your roommate while they hit on someone was nothing short of pathetic, so he pulled out his phone. When he looked back up five minutes later, he was a little surprised to find the two were deep into conversation, and the stranger was leaning into Kurt’s personal space. “That was surprisingly easy,” he murmured, downing the rest of Kurt’s cocktail, and then went to go talk to some friends from his piano lab.  

* * *

                “Why am I waiting for him?” Blaine asked to an empty dorm room.

It was 3 AM, and Blaine was sitting cross-legged in his bed, facing the door. He was showered, his hair was gel-free, his face was washed, his teeth were brushed, his pajamas were on, his homework was done, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to go to sleep. Kurt hadn’t come back yet, and for some reason Blaine felt like he should wait up for him.

                “He definitely lost his virginity,” he murmured to himself. “There’s no way that fucker didn’t completely take advantage of him.”

Blaine ran a hand over his face, groaning to himself because he _shouldn’t still be up._ He had a class at 9 AM the next day and he had to present a monologue and _where the fuck is Kurt_. He sagged against the length of his bed, running his hands over his face and not giving two shits about all the oil he was probably transferring there.

Finally, Kurt walked in the room. Blaine shot up in bed as soon as he heard the door open.

                “Hey!” Blaine greeted.

                “ _You_ drank my cocktail,” Kurt said as-a-matter-of-factly as he put his things on his desk.

                “You—it’s 3 AM!” Blaine sputtered, raising his hands for emphasis.

                “Time flies when you’re having fun.” Kurt walked over to his bed and dropped himself on his back.

                “And _I_ bought the cocktail, babe, I have full rights over drinking mooching.”

Kurt rested his head on his hand as he lounged on his bed. “You seem awfully alert for the middle of the night.”

Blaine sighed, feeling much more tired after knowing that Kurt wasn’t lying half dead in a dirty alley with multiple STD’s. “Yeah, I’m going to bed.” He flung himself under the covers with a huff. “So tell me what happened.” His voice was muffled from his pillow. After a couple of moments of not hearing a response, Blaine lifted his head to see Kurt’s smiling.

                “It was great,” Kurt grinned.

                “Did you lose your virginity?”

                “Almost, but not quite.”

Blaine laughed. “Not quite?”

                “Well he fingered me…”

                “Wow, you really went for it,” Blaine mumbled as his eyes widened.

                “Is this a surprise?”

                “I just…usually takes longer for a virgin to ease into the concept of casual sex.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes. “You were encouraging this.”

                “Yes, I was, you’re right. I’m sorry. I also don’t have the right to speak, considering the fact that I came back here walking funny a couple of weeks ago.” Blaine soothed. “So how was the whole incident?”

                “It was an amazing first New York casual sex experience,” Kurt reported with a grin.

                “What, I don’t count?”

                “No.”

Blaine dropped his jaw in offense.

                “Blaine, for the sake of keeping that night under the category of ‘not weird’, I can’t call it sex.”

                “You can _so_ call it sex.”

                “We never touched each other! Why would you even want it to be referred to as sex?”

                “Because in my mind, when I run through the sexual experiences I’ve had, I would like to think of you and be able to say ‘ _Yes, Blaine, you had some sort of sexual relations with that gorgeous being_ ’.”

Kurt turned his face into his sheets, dissolving into a fit of giggles. “God, you’re such a prick.”

Blaine smiled as he got comfortable in his sheets. “So you’re glad that I forced you to get off your ass?”

                “I’m very glad, Blaine. Thank you,” Kurt expressed with a gentle grin.

                “Well, now that I know that you’re not dead, I’m going to go to bed.” He turned and closed his eyes. “By the way, you’re welcome.”

Kurt watched the smile on Blaine’s face start to fade as he fell asleep, and he silently thanked whatever force was in charge of the universe for giving him the opportunity to be able to come home to someone as awesome as his roommate.


	4. Chapter 4

 Kurt sat in the NYADA cafeteria, having lunch with his friend Sarah. They were sitting in comfortable silence, eating food, when Kurt overheard a conversation from the booth behind him.

                “ _You know who’s really hot_?” a female voice asked. Kurt cocked his head to the side in curiosity as he listened. “ _That freshmen, Blaine something?”_

                “ _Oh yeah, I know!_ ” another male voice agreed with her.

Kurt almost choked on his soup and looked up at Sarah.

                “Isn’t that your roommate?” she whispered. He nodded and put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud. Sarah was about to speak up again but Kurt shushed her.

                “ _He’s in my modern dance class and god, Paul, I could just watch that ass all day_.”

                “ _No kidding. Have you seen him in sweatpants? I don’t know what makes my mouth water more, the front or the back_.”

                “ _You’re lucky you could actually have a chance with him._ ”

                “ _Oh yeah, you know James, the senior? They hooked up after his first few weeks here. The guy’s as straight as a circle_.”

The pair behind them continued with their conversation, moving onto their next victim. Kurt motioned for Sarah to continue talking.

                “Shouldn’t that be a little weird for you?” she asked.

Kurt shook his head. “No, it’s hilarious,” he admitted with a grin.

                “Oh, like a braggy ‘haha I get sneak peeks of his ass all the time’ hilarious? Or a ‘haha I can’t believe they find him attractive’ hilarious?”

                “A little bit of both,” Kurt replied. “It’s amusing to hear someone besides Blaine talk about having sex with Blaine.”

Sarah smiled knowingly. “So you _do_ get sneak peeks of his ass all the time?”

                “Occasionally,” Kurt shrugged.

                “You can be honest with me, Kurt,” she laughed. “I mean if Blaine was my roommate I would take advantage of every single opportunity to objectify him. Even if the cat calls were only ever audible inside of my own head.”

Kurt laughed and took a sip of his glass of iced tea. “Yes, Sarah, I have done my fair share of ogling.”

                “And does he ogle you back?” she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

He smiled, looked down at his plate and let out a breath of laughter. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

                “He so does!” Sarah exclaimed with a shit eating grin. “You totally ogle each other!”

                “That’s just his personality! He’s a very flirtatious person.”

Sarah narrowed her eyes and took another bite of her food. “There’s something you’re not telling me, Hummel.”

                “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

                “I’ll find out eventually,” she shrugged, before launching into another subject. “Oh my god, I have a story to tell you. We’re playing a Holst piece for orchestra, right? And I’m resting for like ten million measures, as usual, and the conductor goes completely bat-shit _crazy_ …”

* * *

Kurt walked back into the dorm around 10 PM that night with a McDonalds bag in his hands. Blaine was lying back on his bed, with a laptop resting on his thighs. His hair was gel-free and he was comfortable wearing a plain white t-shirt and pajama bottoms.

                “Food?” Blaine asked, popping his head up.

                “Fries,” Kurt answered. “And hello to you too.”

The boy on the bed made grabby hands towards the bag. Kurt walked over and handed Blaine the food, who eagerly dipped his hand inside and stole a fry.

                “What are you watching?”

                “Across the Universe.” He lifted the corner of the blanket up and scooted more towards his wall. “Get in.”

Kurt slipped his shoes off and did as Blaine asked, snuggling close in the twin-size bed and reaching to take the fries back from Blaine. The movie was right at the scene where Prudence was singing ‘ _I Want to Hold Your Hand_ ’. They laid there together, with the laptop resting on both of their laps, eating fries and singing along to the lyrics. About a half an hour later, the food was gone and they both stared at the screen.

                “Did you know that this is the third time I’ve watched this movie today?” Blaine admitted quietly, turning his head towards Kurt.

                “ _Excuse me?_ ”

                “I didn’t have any classes, so I decided to stay in and get some homework done, maybe watch a few movies. I watched this at about noon, and then some shows on Netflix, and then this again at 5. And then I was trying to decide what to watch after that and I just thought ‘fuck it, I wanna watch it again’.”

                “Are you okay?” Kurt asked, looking back at Blaine, whose face was about a foot away from his.

                “Oh I’m great.” He shifted a little in the bed, repositioning his head on the pillow that they shared against the headboard. “A little restless, but great.”

                “You’re also insane.”

                “I just know how to properly celebrate a day off.”

                “By not leaving your dorm room for 24 hours?”

                “ _Exactly_ ,” Blaine affirmed. “So what about you, what have you been doing all day?”

Kurt yawned as he stretched out a little on the bed. “I had a few classes, got lunch with a friend, had a dance workshop until about two hours ago…”

Blaine nodded. “Any good gossip?”

Kurt smirked to himself, remembering the overheard conversation in the cafeteria.

                “Oh you did, did you?” Blaine realized, taking notice of his roommate’s knowing smile.

                “It was agonizingly entertaining actually.”

                “Tell me.” He mirrored Kurt’s smile.

                “Sarah and I overheard these two people talking about a certain freshman’s ass in sweatpants.”

Blaine looked up at the ceiling and thought. “Were they talking about Justin? Because I happened to get a glance of that on the stairs the other day and… _wow_.”

Kurt’s face scrunched up as he watched Blaine. “No, it wasn’t about Justin.”

                “It was you, wasn’t it?” he fixed his eyes towards Kurt. “Look at you, tooting your own horn.”

                “No no no…” he breathed out another laugh.

                “How many times do I have to tell you? Your ass is out of this world! Whoever they were had just one of the _thousands_ of reasons to objectify you.”

                “Jesus Blaine!” Kurt rubbed at his eyes. “For Christ sakes, it was _you_ they were talking about.”  

                “Oh.” He looked pleased with himself. “That’s a different situation entirely. What did Sarah say?”

                “Sarah agreed with them and then accused me of agreeing with them as well.”

Blaine smiled. “But you do agree.”

                “I don’t remember ever saying anything about your ass.” _Out loud_.

                “I remember you saying that you wanted _all_ of this, one night in particular,” Blaine continued earnestly.

                “Are you seriously going to reference that one tim—“

                “That time where I got to openly stare at you while you got yourself off by openly staring at me? Yes, I am referencing that time.”

                “Are you ever going to move on about that?”

                “I hope by ‘move on’ you mean going further into our sexual encounters, then I’d love to.”

Kurt let himself sink further into the pillow and stared at the ceiling, instead of meeting Blaine’s eyes. “I can guarantee you that the only reason that night wasn’t overwhelmingly weird is because of the fact that we were drunk.”

                “Bullshit,” Blaine declared intently. Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine with incredulity.

                “What do you even mean emph—!“

Kurt was cut off by Blaine grabbing his face and planting an assertive kiss onto his lips. His eyes shot up in surprise, his hands flared at his sides, and Blaine simply sucked on his bottom lip. A second later it was over, and his roommate was suddenly a foot away again, moving his arms to lounge behind his head.

                “See? That wasn’t weird in the slightest.”

Kurt laid shockingly still for a moment, letting his mind reel while he stared blankly at the laptop. His lips were tingling, and he felt his face flare. He strangely thought he could feel unusual warmth radiating throughout the bed. “That was _pretty fucking weird_ ,” Kurt commented, glancing back at Blaine.

                “It’s only weird if we make it weird.” 

Momentarily shutting his eyes tight, Kurt shifted a little closer in the bed. “So let me get this straight… _this_ …” He moved himself in closer, very slowly leaning in until his lips barely touched Blaine’s. “…this isn’t weird?”

                “Nope.”

Kurt pressed forward, quickly moving his lips against Blaine’s and just barely swiping his tongue inside.

                “How about now?”

                “Not at all,” Blaine muttered, idly closing this laptop while he and Kurt were less than an inch apart.

Kurt grabbed the laptop and shoved it onto Blaine’s nightstand, then immediately moved on top of Blaine, straddling him. Their lips crashed together in a spontaneous haste as they settled into the new rush, letting adrenaline seep through their bodies. Kurt propped his elbows above Blaine’s shoulders and wound his fingers in his gel-free hair, feeling the curls against his fingers as he kissed Blaine for all he was worth.

                “Do you really want this?” Blaine asked, pulling away suddenly. His hands were still holding Kurt’s face. “I don’t want to force this on you. I would never—“ 

                “Yes I want it you fucking idiot.” Kurt dropped his forehead onto Blaine’s chest as he choked out a laugh. “This wouldn’t be happening if I didn’t.”

Blaine’s face lit up. He reached his hands under the blanket, and around Kurt’s butt, sliding his fingers into the pockets of his jeans. He squeezed and pushed Kurt forward so that their lips met again.

                “ _God_ , this ass,” Blaine breathed against Kurt’s lips. Suddenly he jerked their bodies to the side, and Kurt instinctively braced a hand against the wall.

                “What are you—trying to knock me off the bed?”

                “I’m trying to turn us over, so I can be on top for a little bit.” Blaine smiled. “Why, would you rather us be on the floor?”

                “N-no, the bed’s fine,” Kurt answered with lust filled eyes, letting Blaine guide him on his side and then finally on his back. “I’ve got to admit, I’ve never fooled around on a twin sized before.”

Blaine attached his lips to Kurt’s neck, sucking lightly and trailing his tongue along the lines that he’d been staring at for months now. “We’ll make the most of it,” he assured, moving back up to Kurt’s mouth and grinding his hips down.

Kurt moaned into Blaine’s mouth, rocketing his hips up off the bed to push back into Blaine’s thrusts. They devoured each other, squeezing and rubbing and running their hands over the expanses of each other’s clothed skin. The temperature in the room seemed to steadily skyrocket. The clothes and the blankets started to become too much, too hot for the both of them. Kurt reached blindly behind Blaine and threw the comforter, so that it scrunched up on the very end of the bed.

                “Too hot,” he mumbled out in between kisses. “Clothes off.”

Blaine leaned back off of Kurt and shifted his weight onto his knees as he pulled his white t-shirt over his head. Before he could even lean down again, Kurt was gladly running his hands all over his chest, reveling in the smooth dips of his stomach. He wasn’t able to explore for long, because Blaine lowered himself down, slowly raising Kurt’s sweater up his torso and mouthing at the newly exposed skin along the way. He tongued at one of Kurt’s nipples as he lifted the shirt up over his head. Kurt’s hips pushed up into the air again, dying for friction against his confined erection.

                “You said,” Blaine remembered with a low tone, “that the guy from the other night made you feel amazing.” He scooted down further in the bed and began to unlatch Kurt’s belt and jeans.

                “What about it?” Kurt panted, watching Blaine with questioning eyes.

                “I can beat that.” He yanked Kurt’s pants off and tossed them to the side, before immediately mouthing his erection through his briefs.

                “Oh yeah?” His breath hitched as Blaine sucked on his head through the cloth. “And how exactly are you going to make me feel?”

                “Fucking marvelous.”

Kurt’s underwear was off in a second, and Blaine held his length in his fist, smiling as he felt the heaviness of it. “That’s a pretty big promise,” Kurt breathed while he looked down at his roommate.

Blaine licked a stripe from his balls to the slit of his head, closing his eyes as he did so. “I’m good at what I do,” He informed lowly before he ran his tongue all over the side, mouthing it, moaning at the hard feeling against his palate. He opened his eyes again and stared back at Kurt’s lust blown gaze as he finally took him completely into his mouth. Blaine sucked hard, Kurt’s mouth hung open and a groan tumbled out as his back arched a few inches off the bed.

The boy bobbed his head earnestly, stroked the length with his fist, and paused every so often to suck on Kurt’s smooth head. He couldn’t get over just how _perfect_ Kurt’s cock was. Memories from their drunken fiasco were a bit hazy for Blaine, and his sober mind had doubted that his dick was as remarkable as his memory recalled it to be. He was incredibly satisfied to learn that Kurt’s cock was everything he thought it was and more. And for the record, having it in his mouth was a hundred times better than just staring.

For a moment, Blaine wondered if intensely objectifying his roommate was going to become a bit of a problem. A moment later Kurt started to fuck his mouth and the thought was completely ignored.

Blaine kneaded Kurt’s ass under the grip of his hands, looking up and watching as Kurt began to fall apart. “He fingered you?” he asked, suddenly pulling of Kurt’s cock.

                “What—why did you—who?” Kurt groaned at the loss.

                “The guy from the other night.”

                “ _I don’t know_ —I mean yes—just,” Kurt raised his head off the pillow to glare at Blaine, “ _why the fuck did you stop_?”

Blaine got back on his knees and lifted Kurt up by the ass, so that his legs were folded against his stomach, and his shoulders were pressed forcefully against the bed. He continued to squeeze the flesh of Kurt’s ass in his hands, eying Kurt’s completely exposed hole. “So I could do this.”

                “ _Oh my—shit—Blaine!_ ” Kurt exclaimed as he began to lick over his hole and stroke his cock at the same time. He groaned relentlessly as Blaine slowly licked his way inside, mouthing over it with his lips and hardening his tongue as he fucked in. Blaine was eager, surprisingly so. Little did Kurt know, this was Blaine’s first time ever rimming someone, and he was never really that enthusiastic about the idea. Blaine formed a small grin as he kept pushing his tongue in and out of Kurt’s tight hole, watching Kurt’s blissful expressions and knowing that they both couldn’t believe that this was happening.

                “I’m close,” Kurt moaned, “I’m gonna—“

Kurt’s orgasm suddenly crashed over him, and the angle he was in sent come falling directly onto his collarbone and neck. His muscles clenched tight around Blaine’s tongue as he rode through waves of pleasure. Blaine whimpered as he felt his dick twitch painfully inside his pants, exceptionally hard and lacking friction. He lowered Kurt’s legs against the bed again, and crawled back over him, stopping at his upper torso to lick at the sperm resting there. Kurt grabbed at his shoulders, encouraging Blaine to meet him for a kiss and groaning against his lips when he got to taste himself.

                “You make _incredible_ noises,” Blaine whispered against his mouth.  He hooked his arms under Kurt’s and let himself fully rest his weight against the boy. Leftover come smeared in between them as their bare chests pressed together. Blaine’s erection dug into Kurt’s hip, and he let himself push into it, desperate for release.

                “Need a little help?” Kurt asked with a smirk as he ran his hand down Blaine’s bare back, then around the front, dipping it into his pajama pants. “Why are these still on?”

                “ _Please, Kurt_.”

Kurt pushed his pants and briefs down off of his hips, and Blaine kicked them off as quickly as he could. Kurt grabbed a hold on Blaine’s aching cock, grinning to himself as his roommate dropped his head into the crook of his neck. He watched the lines of Blaine’s back, marveling over the shape of Blaine’s ass as he began to thrust into Kurt’s hand. Muscles and skin contracted as Blaine’s grinds became more frantic. Kurt tightened his grip to help push him over the edge, all the while not being able to take his eyes off the rest of his body.

                “So close,” Blaine breathed with a whine.

                “I—I wanna try something,” Kurt proposed, mustering up the courage to get Blaine to sit up. He lowered himself on the bed, making himself eye level with Blaine’s leaking cock. “Come on me.”

                “Oh _fuck_ ,” Blaine cursed, closing his eyes at the thought of white streaks of come splashing over his roommate’s face. He fisted his own cock then, frantically jerking himself off and panting, waiting for his climax. Electricity exploded inside him as he reached his peak, shooting strings of come onto Kurt’s chin and cheek. “ _Holy fuck.”_

Kurt gasped at the feel of Blaine’s hot discharge dripping down off his chin. He felt _so_ dirty, but he couldn’t deny to himself that part of him absolutely loved it.

                “Jesus Christ, _Kurt_ ,” Blaine groaned with wide eyes at the sight of his own come all over Kurt. “I think you’re the hottest person I’ve ever met.”

Kurt wiped a bit of semen off his chin and thoughtfully brought it to his mouth, sucking on the pad of his finger. “Is that so?”

                “God, _yes_.” Blaine leaned down to kiss him roughly, eventually letting the kiss become gentler. They moved back up together as they kissed, so that their heads were on the same pillow and their limbs were sprawled out below them. A couple of moments later they were lying side by side again, staring at the ceiling.

                “So what’s the verdict?” Blaine asked.

                “Hm?” Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine.

                “Was I a better fuck than that guy from the other night?”

Kurt laughed. “Is that a legitimate question?”

                “Of course it is,” Blaine smiled back. Kurt began to giggle again. “I’m serious!”

                “Yes, Blaine.” Kurt tried to make himself stop laughing. “You made me come way harder than the guy from Scandals.”

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt, still grinning nonetheless. “You’re being sarcastic.”

                “I’m being completely honest!”

                “You’re a little shit.” Blaine got up from the bed as he began to snigger again. “Stop laughing!” he scolded, before a bubble of laughter escaped his own lips. Kurt admired Blaine’s bare ass as his roommate cleaned himself with a used towel.

                “You’re so serious about it!” Kurt explained, catching the towel that Blaine threw at him, and wiping his drying come off of himself.

                “I was better than him and you know it.”

                “I already told you so.”

Blaine eyed him warily and Kurt started to laugh again.

                “Plus, his dick wasn’t really what you’d call impressive,” Kurt sighed as he got off his bed and reached for his bathrobe. Blaine sat in his desk chair, naked.

                “And my cock _is_ impressive?”

                “Very.” Kurt tied the bathrobe around his waist and grabbed his shower caddy and towel, making his way to the door. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to take a shower.”

                “Have fun,” Blaine said with a wave before the door closed. He leaned back in the chair, hanging his head back and spinning around with a massive grin on his face.

Kurt thought his dick was impressive.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks began to fly by with a strange ambiance hovering over Kurt and Blaine’s friendship. There were never really any sex rules set by either Kurt or Blaine about their relations. The only sort of rules that they had in place were that they were allowed to have sex with each other, but they couldn’t make it weird. For example - staring into each other’s eyes for longer than five or six seconds would be considered weird - lazy, long, closed mouth kisses that were not used in the context of sex would also be considered weird.

However, long, lazy sessions of worshiping the other’s body were _not_ considered weird. After their first few times together, they both discovered that they each definitely had certain fascinations with the other’s body. Blaine was literally obsessed with Kurt’s cock. He was amazed by how perfect the size and shape of it was. He’d fantasize about Kurt pinning him against their bedroom wall and fucking him, but never said a word about it, not wanting to nudge towards the subject of Kurt’s virginity. Instead he simply reveled in the moments when he was able to have Kurt’s dick in his hand or in his mouth.

In fact, one morning Blaine woke up in the middle of the night from a _very_ inappropriate dream. He had fallen asleep while studying for an exam that he had the next day. He couldn’t remember exactly whose dick he was sucking, but the vague images that hadn’t faded from his memory yet had left him wanting and needy. Blaine looked across the room at Kurt, peacefully sleeping. His roommate was once again sleeping in only underwear, his bare chest gloriously exposed in the room’s yellow light, with a hand gracefully lying on top of his stomach. His comforter was tucked just under his hips, and Blaine could see the waistband of purple briefs edging out from view. Blaine palmed the erection that he had developed in his sleep as he stared at Kurt’s lower chest, letting his mind drift and reminisce of the taste and feel of his cock from a couple of nights ago, when he and his roommate had been in a 69 position.

A combination of horniness and confidence allowed Blaine to get up from his bed and kneel at Kurt’s. He very carefully pulled his comforter down so that it revealed a half-hard cock, tenting in dark purple underwear. Blaine very carefully slid a hand into the slit of the briefs and pulled Kurt’s penis out, smiling as he ran his thumb along the length of it. He leisurely traced his tongue along the veins running from the base. Soon enough Kurt’s cock was fully hard, he was still asleep, and Blaine was still making kitten-like licks at his head. The thought ‘ _God, I am so gay_ ’ ran through his mind multiple times throughout the whole experience.

When Kurt finally began to wake up, Blaine took him fully into his mouth, not stopping until his nose was buried in pubic hair and Kurt’s length was nudging against the back of his throat.

                “ _Jesus_ , Blaine. What time is it?” Kurt had asked with a raspy voice, staring down at Blaine in bewilderment. He ignored the question, and continued to bob his head and suck until Kurt forgot that he had asked.

Kurt was addicted to the lines along Blaine’s body. The veins that occasionally stuck out from his arms drove Kurt crazy with desire. He felt like he could spend hours running his hands and mouth and tongue along Blaine’s expanses of skin.  They had a few dance classes together, and watching Blaine move with a female partner - the way his biceps flexed while doing lifts, the strain of his calves during jumps – was nothing short of torture. The only thing that kept his spirits up was knowing that his attraction to Blaine’s body was not in vain. Kurt would smirk to himself in the middle of class, because he knew exactly what it felt like to grip one of Blaine’s flexed biceps, or better yet his ass.

One day, Kurt was sitting at his desk, working on a sewing piece when Blaine came back in the room from a shower. He was very damp, his hair clung to his forehead and a white towel was knotted _very_ lowly on his hips. Kurt spun around a little in his chair, watching Blaine move about the room, looking for clothes to wear and applying deodorant. In a quick motion he unwrapped his towel from around his waist, and began to dry his hair with it. There Blaine stood in the middle of the room, stark naked, torso and arms stretched out as he dried his hair with the towel. Kurt ran a finger along his lip as he stared at the lines of Blaine’s legs, which disappeared into the lines of his abs, which disappeared into his chest and arms and neck and _holy fuck_ everything looked so perfect.

                “You did this on purpose,” Kurt blurted before jumping up from his seat and moving towards Blaine. He pulled the towel out of his hands in one swift motion, throwing it on the floor and surging himself forward to press a burning kiss against his roommate’s lips. Blaine’s stretched out arms slowly settled around Kurt’s shoulders, and he angled his head to give himself better access as he kissed him back.

                “Can’t say that I did,” Blaine breathed as Kurt began to mouth along his jaw and neck. “But I’m definitely not complaining.”

                “I don’t believe you.” Kurt pushed Blaine back so that they tumbled onto his bed together.

* * *

                “Oh the joy of theatre history lectures,” Blaine sighed as he slumped into the seat next to Kurt. “This is for you.” He handed Kurt a grande starbucks cup.

                “You are adorable,” Sarah said, sticking her head out from the other side of him.

                “Can’t argue with that one,” Blaine mumbled.

                “He does this all the time,” Kurt expanded.

Sarah leaned herself over to talk to Blaine again. “And where’s my coffee, sir?”

                “I’m afraid I don’t know your coffee order, Sarah,” Blaine shrugged. “But there’s a blueberry muffin if you want it?”

                “I’ll pass.” The professor walked to the front of the room, and began his powerpoint. She reached down to grab a notebook and pen out of her bag. “But for next time,” she whispered, “skinny caramel macchiato, please and thank you.”

                “So are you going home for Thanksgiving?” Blaine whispered to Kurt as their professor began to talk.

                “We haven’t talked about this yet?” Kurt whispered back with a furrowed brow. He’d been thinking about it for weeks now, and Thanksgiving was literally the next day.

                “We haven’t talked about it yet,” Blaine confirmed.

                “Oh. Well I’m taking a train back to Ohio tonight…”

                “Tonight?”

                “Yeah, it leaves at eight.”

Blaine nodded thoughtfully.

                “Are you staying in New York?” Kurt asked

                “My brother wants to come pick me up and bring me back to his place in Connecticut for Thanksgiving dinner with his girlfriend. I haven’t decided if I’m going to take him up on his offer.”

Kurt looked over at the professor, making sure that he hadn’t taken notice of their conversation before he whispered to Blaine again. “What about your parents?”

                “They have conveniently gone to Italy for the week,” Blaine elaborated with a sigh. “Because apparently the best way to celebrate an American holiday is to run away to Europe.”

                “That’s…unusual…”

                “Believe me, if you knew my parents you wouldn’t be surprised.”

                “Oh…”

                “Let’s continue this conversation after class, yeah? I’ll buy you lunch,” Blaine proposed as he opened his own notebook.

                “Sure, but how about I buy instead this time.”

Blaine looked at Kurt with a baffled look.

                “You’ve bought me breakfast about every other day for the past three months, Blaine.”

                “Fine,” he grumbled, jotting down some notes from the professor.

* * *

                “Looks like you’ll have the dorm to yourself for a couple of days,” Kurt commented as he and Blaine sat in a café on NYADA’s campus.

                “Looks like it.”

                “You’ll finally be able to bring home a nice hookup without your meddling roommate getting in the way.”

He laughed and looked up at Kurt’s smirk. “Yeah? You’d allow it?”

                “Hey, if I’m not in the room, you have an all access pass to defile whoever you want,” he declared with a raised hand. “With the exception of prostitutes.”

Blaine scoffed.

                “And they’re not allowed anywhere near my bed.”

                “Just the prostitutes?”

Kurt gave Blaine a certain glaring look, and was then rewarded with another ring of laughter from him.

                “I’ll doubt that I’ll be able to find a hookup on Thanksgiving weekend, Kurt.”

                “Not with that attitude,” Kurt said, smirking when he saw Blaine’s smile. “Just promise me you won’t stay in the dorm for the whole weekend while everyone’s gone.”

                “I told you, I’m thinking about going to Cooper’s!”

                “Yeah? And what’s the other option?”

                “Staying in our dorm for the entire weekend watching ‘Across the Universe’ twenty more times…” he joked with a grin, “…or hiding in one of your bags and sneaking on the train with you.”

                “You’re definitely small enough.”

* * *

Needless to say, Blaine did not end up hiding in his suitcase that night, and Kurt caught his train back to Lima alone.

 **From: Kurt** 7:14 PM  
Happy Thanksgiving, Blaine! I’m thankful for all those times you bought me breakfast. I hope you’re in Connecticut and not by yourself in our dorm.

 **From: Blaine** 7:43 PM  
Happy Thanksgiving to you too! I’m thankful for your beautiful, beautiful ass. And your friendship too… I guess…as a side note.

 **From: Kurt** 7:52 PM   
Very funny. Are you at your brother’s?

 **From: Blaine** 7:55 PM   
Yes, darling. I am safe and sound in the suburbs of southern Connecticut. Cooper says hello.

 **From: Kurt** 8:01 PM  
Hello Cooper. My dad says hello as well.

 **From: Blaine** 8:06 PM   
Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Hummel

* * *

A couple of days later, while on a train back to New York, Kurt received a text from a guy in his speech class. A bunch of people were going to get together at a club that night, and he decided to invite Kurt. He accepted the invitation, and spent the hour that he had left on the train mentally going through his wardrobe in his head, trying to come up with a good outfit for the occasion - possibly a dark blue blazer over his Vogue t-shirt, and some slim fitting khaki’s.

Five hours later Kurt was standing at a high-table, sipping a mojito and trying his best to listen to a few acquaintances’ yelled conversation over the booming music. A friend named Gordon tried to say something to him, but he couldn’t hear. Gordon stepped closer and yelled louder.

                “Don’t you know that guy?” he yelled into Kurt’s ear. “The guy in the white shirt?”

He pointed over to the dance floor, where a crowd was pulsing and dancing along with the music. At the edge of the crowd, dancing with his hands in the air, was Blaine. He seemed like he was having a good time, smiling at some girls that Kurt didn’t know.

                “Yeah, he’s my roommate,” Kurt answered.

                “Is he single?” Gordon replied hopefully.

Kurt looked back at where Blaine was letting one of his girlfriends playfully smack his butt, and narrowed his eyes a little.

                “Yeah….no he’s unattached.”

                “Do you think you could introduce us?” Gordon asked with hopeful eyes.

Kurt let his mouth drop open slightly, and looked back over where Blaine was dancing. _Could_ he introduce them? Well of course he could but…did he want to?

                “Yeah…yeah sure, I can. Let me go talk to him,” he decided before taking long last sips of his mojito.

                “Thanks, Kurt. I owe you one.”

                “Yeah you do,” Kurt mumbled to himself before walking away from the table as Gordon went back to another conversation.

Kurt walked over to the dance floor, finding himself staring at Blaine’s ass as he got closer. Once he was within reach, he put a hand on the small of Blaine’s back and leaned in close.

                “Hey roomie,” Kurt greeted over the music.

Blaine turned his head and his face lit up. “Kurt! I thought you were in Ohio!” He immediately tugged Kurt by the waist, bringing him nearer to himself.

                “I just got back…a friend asked me to come.”

                “Well I’m glad you’re here,” Blaine beamed as he continued to move his hips. “Dance with me.”

Blaine lifted a hand and dangled it off Kurt’s right shoulder, absentmindedly brushing the end of Kurt’s hairline with the tips of his fingers. Kurt looked down at Blaine’s body, at the tight long-sleeved white shirt he was wearing and light blue ripped skinny jeans. There was an inch or two of revealed skin where his shirt rode up at his hips. Kurt couldn’t help but let his hand drift over to it, rubbing his thumb across the skin and dipping into the shirt.

                “Are those my pants?” Kurt asked, looking back up at where Blaine staring back with a lighthearted smirk. He had thought that seeing other people wearing his clothes would be more of an annoyance than a turn on, but _god_ Blaine looked amazing in those jeans.

                “Like I said, I thought you were in Ohio.”

                “They look good on you,” Kurt blurted.

                “Yeah?” Blaine looked down at Kurt’s attire, checking him out. “You look hot tonight too.”

Kurt’s eyes locked with Blaine’s and two thoughts rushed to his mind. The first thought was about how great it would be to lean forward and kiss Blaine senseless as a form of appreciation. Or to drag him back to their dorm building so they could rut against each other in the elevator. However, the second thought beat out the first. 

                “There’s this guy who wants to meet you.”

Suddenly Gordon appeared next to them, with a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt immediately took his hand off Blaine’s waist and stepped back a foot or two. “Hey! I’m Gordon,” he introduced. Blaine tore his eyes away from Kurt’s face, then politely smiled at the man in front of him.

                “Who’s this, Blaine?” Someone asked from behind Blaine. A tall blonde, with coiffed hair and a muscular build. He was pretty darn good looking, Kurt had to admit.

                “This is um…this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Vinny.”

Vinny grinned brightly at Kurt, and he couldn’t help but smile back because _wow that man was attractive_. He was wearing an oxford blue collared shirt that was unbuttoned halfway – dipping into his abs - and there was a bit of sweat from dancing and everything about him just reeked runway model and _sexy_.

                “Would it be alright if I danced with you?” Vinny asked, moving into his space.  Kurt nodded, and by the next song the two were moving together, rotating hips and occasionally brushing limbs.

Blaine found himself stealing glances at the other pair while he danced with Gordon. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach that left him utterly bemused. It was if something was wrong, something that he couldn’t quite place.

 _Gordon, focus on Gordon_ , Blaine thought to himself, forcing his eyes back over to the man in front of him. Gordon was smiling, staring at the shape of Blaine’s dancing form and obviously not paying attention to the fact that Blaine’s mind was somewhere else.  He sighed to himself as he watched the other man move a hand to his waist, pressing him closer. Blaine could tell it was nothing special, just another fuck. Another good time that ended within an hour or two, with no attachments and no stability.

But isn’t this what Blaine wanted? Isn’t this what he loved? Spontaneity and adventure and just _sex_ in general? Having an attractive man undressing him with his eyes had always completely done it for him. That combined with New York City and the school of his dreams should be heaven. Why wasn’t it working this time?

Blaine put on a smile for Gordon and hooked his arms around his shoulders, trying to at least get something going so that the unwanted thoughts would leave his head. For a few minutes it worked, as he focused on the music and Gordon’s body. However it wasn’t long before his eyes wandered back to Kurt and Vinny, whose hips were pressed close and were pretty much grinding at that point. Blaine couldn’t take his eyes off the way Kurt’s hand ran down the man’s bicep, squeezing lightly before moving across and up his chest. Why the hell was Blaine staring at his roommate and…was...—was that… _jealousy_ that Blaine felt stirring in his stomach?

A moment later Kurt’s eyes wandered and found his.

God, Blaine must have looked so pathetic. He quickly looked away and moved his hips closer to Gordon’s in an attempt to make it look like he wasn’t creeping on Vinny and him. But Blaine couldn’t help himself, and after a while his eyes were back on Kurt, and once again Kurt caught his stare.

Shit, he’d just made it weird.

Blaine hung his head in aggravation, letting it fall on Gordon’s shoulder. When he looked at Kurt again, the asshole was _actually_ smirking.

* * *

                “Is that some sort of sex ritual?” Blaine asked as he walked back into their dorm room at 2 AM that same night. Kurt was on the floor, leaning his shoulders off the ground and lifting the rest of his body with his feet.

                “Pilates, Blaine,” he answered, continuing another set. “How did things go with Gordon?”

                “Unexciting,” Blaine sighed, plopping himself down on his bed. “I’m 90% sure he came in his pants on the dance floor _._ ”

Kurt winced. “And what about you?”

                “I was only about half hard, it was kind of hard to get into it with him.” _Because I was watching you get gyrated against a couple of feet away_. “I guess I was just a little distracted,” he admitted with a smirk.

Kurt looked at Blaine warily.

                “And how did your night go?” Blaine asked to swiftly change the topic.

                “It was good,” he decided. “Got a blowjob in the bathroom.”

Blaine laughed to himself. “That’s Vinny for ya.” He watched as Kurt lifted his lower body into the air once again. “Is there a reason that you’re doing Pilates at two-o-clock in the morning?”

                “You’re gonna laugh at me,” Kurt warned, before huffing out a breath of strangled air from the exercise.

                “I kind of already am laughing at you. But you should try me anyways.”

Kurt got up off the floor with a sigh and sat at the edge of his bed. “I was practicing for um…penetration.”

Blaine gave him a befuddled look. “Okay…”

                “I…I don’t know. I just wanted to make sure I had the right stamina in certain muscle areas for _things._ But I think this is all just stemming off from disappointment that more didn’t happen between that guy Vinny and I.”

                “Wait…you would have been willing to lose your virginity to _Vinny_?”

Kurt shrugged.

                “You’re kidding me right?” Blaine asked.

                “What?”

                “Vinny is a _sleazeball_ , Kurt. He’s…he’s…I mean I shouldn’t even have to explain it to you considering he sucked your dick in a unisex bathroom.”

                “I just want to get it over with,” Kurt said tiredly. “I mean, I want to be able to do it with people. I just have to breach that one little concept and I’ll be sexually free. I just want to know what to expect.”

                “Your first time shouldn’t be with _Vinny_ ,” Blaine articulated. “It should be with someone that you’ll be able to look back at and not cringe.”

Kurt huffed out a breath of ironic laughter and leaned back on his hands, looking towards the ceiling. “Vinny is still very gorgeous and I’m sure that there would be very little cringing involved, had the act actually happened.”

                “It should be with someone you trust…” Blaine looked down at his feet.

                “…yeah well guys here don’t exactly have the words ‘trustee’ printed on their foreheads…”

                “…it should be with someone like me.”

Kurt looked back at Blaine, watching him for a moment in silence. He raised an eyebrow. “You want me to give you my v-card?”

                “I—I’m just saying that it’s an important thing…and I’d rather you did it with someone who wouldn’t be taking advantage of you.”

Kurt laughed. “You so take advantage of me.

                “You know what I mean,” Blaine smiled back. “And plus, we’ve been playing with each other’s cocks for a few good weeks now. I mean…why not?”

                “And you’re eloquent about it too,” Kurt noted sarcastically.  

                “It’s a good idea,” Blaine stated simply. “It’s only weird if we make it weird.”

                “I wouldn’t make it weird.”

                “So, is that a yes?”

Kurt got up from his bed, and walked over to their sink, getting ready for his nightly facial routine. “That’s an ‘I’ll think about it’.”

Blaine took off his shirt and tossed it in his laundry basket, walking over to his dresser to get some pajamas. “Well my ass is ready when you are.” He unbuttoned Kurt’s jeans that he had been wearing and began to pull them down. “Thanks for letting me borrow these.”

                “Speaking of your ass,” Kurt remarked while rubbing exfoliants into his skin, “even though you took them without my consent, those pants actually _do_ look really good on you.”

                “Oh really?” Blaine slowed his motions, swaying his hips seductively – albeit comically – as he faced his backside towards Kurt. “And how good do I look without them.”

Kurt glanced over at him, while still massaging his skin. Blaine stood in the middle of the room, clad in only boxers and bending to accentuate his ass. “Meh,” he shrugged, “I’d prefer it with the jeans on.”

                “Dick,” Blaine retorted, throwing the pants at the rightful owner. Kurt squeaked, maneuvering himself to try and not get any of his facial gel on the pants. “So how _are_ Vinny’s infamous blowjobs?”

                “They’re infamous?”

                “A little.”

                “I mean, it was hot…but…”

Blaine pulled on a t-shirt and began getting into bed. “Let me ask this again. On a scale of one to Blaine Anderson, how was Vinny’s blowjob.”

Kurt looked over at his roommate’s ridiculous smile. “Honestly, I was just focusing on coming as fast as possible and not touching any of the bathroom walls.”

                “ _Sexy_ ,” Blaine whispered sarcastically.

                “Like your situation was any better, mister.”

                “True.”

* * *

 

A couple of days went by without the mentioning of Kurt’s virginity. Classes started up again and both of them were once again never in the dorm at the same time, and never awake enough to initiate any kind of sex.

One day after coming home from a piano class, Blaine entered their dorm building elevator alone, pressed the fourth floor button and leaned against the back wall. He sighed to himself, knowing that the elevator was always abnormally slow. Some days he would just take the stairs in order to avoid the creaky old mechanism.

                “Hold the door!” a voice came from outside the hallway. Blaine immediately lurched forward to put a hand between the sliding doors, and waited as Kurt jogged down the hallway to the elevator.

                “Thanks,” Kurt said, out of breath as he sagged against the same wall as Blaine. There were a couple of moments of silence, filled with only the creaking of the elevator as it slowly lifted up. “So when is this thing going to happen?” he asked in a rush.  

                “When’s what going to happen?”

                “The um…the sex.”

                “Oh,” Blaine lifted his head in thought. “When do you want it to happen?”

                “I mean…whenever is…when are you free?”

                “Tomorrow, actually. After our acting class. Are you free?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Okay.”

Blaine smiled to himself and casually folded his arms as the elevator finally reached the fourth floor. “Did we just schedule anal penetration?”

Kurt stepped forward as the doors opened and turned around, walking backwards. “Yes, we did.” He turned back around and continued down the hall to their room. Blaine still stood in the elevator. “And it’s not weird,” Kurt yelled, after waiting for Blaine to respond.

                “It’s totally weird,” Blaine muttered to himself, rubbing a hand over his face.


End file.
